Axel and Lioness Stranded and Hostile Takeover
by Firefly1fan
Summary: The Alpha Teens gets stranded on an island because of Stingfly on Paine's orders and Axel is suposeively killed and it's up to Lioness to stop Paine. LionessxAxel at the end.


Axel and Lioness Stranded and Hostile Takeover

Set a year after the series of ATOM Alpha Teens On Machines

The Alpha Teens were assigned to test a new Aircraft for Lee Industries.

"At least they chose the best pilot for the job." Bragged Hawk then Axel hit him around the back of the head.

"Do get over yourself for once Hawk Paine, Magness and the Mu-Team are back but we don't know what they're up too." Said Axel.

"And I have a score to settle with Magness." Said Lioness.

"Exactly." Replied Axel.

Then they saw something in the sky.

"Oh crap Stingfly." Said King.

Then Stingfly did a sonic scream damaging the Aircraft.

"Stingfly to Paine Manning and his geeks are going down." Cackled Stingfly.

"Stingfly's working for Paine?!" asked Lioness.

"Can we worry about that once we survive?" asked Shark and the others nodded.

"I CAN PULL THIS UP!" called Hawk.

"Give it up Hawk." Said Axel grabbing him and they all landed on an island.

"This is just great." Said Shark pretend-like.

"Yeah and now we can't get back to Landmark City and who the hell knows what Paine and the Mu-Team are up too." Growled Lioness.

Soon all five of them looked around the island.

"There's a storm coming I can tell in the clouds." Said King.

"That's clever dude." Said Shark.

And King was right a storm was coming.

"We need to find a cave or something." Said Lioness.

"Great idea Li I know you would come up with something brilliant like King would." Said Axel and they started searching for a cave soon they found one but a tree blocked King Hawk and Shark as they got in preventing from Axel and Lioness from entering.

"WE NEED SOMETHING TO PROTECT US FROM THE STORM!" cried Lioness.

Then the ground broke under Axel and Lioness's feet making them go underground.

"Li? LI!" cried Axel seeing Lioness had injured her arm.

Then the cave King, Hawk and Shark came down bringing them down.

"How the heck did this happen?" asked Shark.

"TNT." Said Axel.

"Just where we want you." Said Wrecka as he set a final explosive. "So long."

"GET LIONESS OUT OF HERE!" called Axel as the explosion went off as he used Jo-Lan to hold it back but it also made he fall through a hole into the sea.

"AXEL! WE GOT TO HELP HIM!" cried Lioness.

"We can't Lioness he fell through that hole and we don't know if there is anything good but the sea there." Said King sadly.

"No…." cried Lioness breaking into tears.

"Wrecka and Paine will pay." Said Hawk.

Then they saw the haul island began sinking from all the explosions.

Then they saw a boat which was piloted by Rachel.

"Hop aboard we're looking for Axel since we heard the haul thing on your Alpha-Cons." She told her friends.

"There's no sign of him." Said Garrett on the Alpha-Cons.

Lioness was crying a lot more harder than she was a few minutes ago.

"Tell me it isn't true." She begged.

"I'm afraid so Lioness our Axel is gone." Said King.

"Oh no!" sobbed Lioness.

Then Paine came on the TV's around the Earth.

"The demonstration I just did to a island that I have shown you will show you that I will do it to all of your countries if you dare disobey me!" yelled Paine on the TV cakling. "I have already taken out an island with some brats."

"IF YOU WANT THE WORLD FORGET IT PAINE!" yelled Lioness.

"DO NOT TRY MY PATIENCES GIRL!" yelled Paine.

Soon the Alpha Teens were back in Landmark City.

"FOR AXEL I WILL STOP PAINE!" yell Lioness.

"FOR AXEL!" called King, Hawk and Shark.

Shark gave Rachel a quick kiss before going to battle the villains.

"YOU ARE ALL GOING DOWN!" yelled Rayza.

"WHEN PIGS FLY!" yelled King then Lioness blasted the rocks making some of Paine's goons fall off their feet.

"Have a nice trip?" asked Lioness.

Soon all the goons and Mu-Team were captured.

"NOW FOR MAGNESS AND PAINE!" yelled Lioness.

"I DON'T THINK SO LANDMARK IS MINE NOT DAD'S!" yelled Magness.

"YOUR DAD KILLED THE PERSON I TRULY EVER LOVED!" yelled Lioness as she kicked Magness into the sea.

"YES BUT YOU WILL JOIN HIM!" yelled Paine.

"Oh but neither she or me is dead." Said a voice it was Axel badly injured but more than happy to see Lioness as Lioness returned a smile.

"WHAT BUT YOU'RE DEAD!" yelled Paine then he saw the cops cuff Magness with magnet proof cuffs. "WHAT NO I WILL RULE THE EATH AND SAMANTHA YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR TRYING TO OVERTHROW ME!"

"AND YOU ARE GOING TO SPEND 400 YEARS IN JAIL!" called Lioness as she punched and knocked Paine into the mud as Axel looked at her with a smile on his face. "He more likely will spend that long in jail if you and me and everyone care about make sure of it."

"Good enough Li-I mean Catalina." Said Axel as Paine was taken to jail. "And I truly love you too."

Lioness smiled with tears in her eyes and she and Axel kissed.

"I wanted to tell you that I loved you for a long time but I was shy." Said Axel.

"Me too Axel me too." Smiled Lioness and Axel smiled too as they kissed again.

Epilogue

Axel and Lioness rescued Sebastian Manning who gave them his blessing.

"I believe I own you something for helping me find Dad." Said Axel.

"Yes you do Axel you own me this." Smiled Lioness and they kissed as their friends cheered happily for them.

The End


End file.
